1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a user-friendly system and method for quickly verifying the functionality of a VGA card installed in a computer in relation to a monitor used with the computer.
2. Background Information
When a user installs a VGA card, for example, into a personal computer, there is generally no way for quickly verifying the functionality of the card in relation to the particular monitor that is used in conjunction with the personal computer or PC. The VGA card presents several modes and timings that have to be set for the particular monitor being used in order to have the monitor function properly. Very often in a general installation procedure, a user may select modes and timings which result in a blank screen on the monitor, with the user not knowing what is the problem.